A DJ and a Redhead
by wannabe-dj
Summary: Was originally "She Waited Up For Me" but now has turned into a place where I upload any one shots.
1. She Waited Up For Me

**She Waited Up For Me**

 _Look, she'll admit. It wasn't the smartest idea on her behalf._

 _But come on. When your cousin seems to be in deep shit, you interfere._

 _And in this situation, Beca chose to interfere via a left hook._

Beca held her hand close, wincing as it pulsed from the punch she delivered to that creepy old Tonehanger.

And what a total creep, he was.

Chloe's mouth gaped open and before she knew it, she was rushing down the steps towards the girl. "Beca, what the hell?!" She heard herself exclaiming as she faced the brunette. Taking hold of the injured hand, she ran her eyes across it for any injuries.

Suddenly Beca rushed out of her grasp and then before anyone could comprehend, the window to the building had smashed through.

And that's when the real shit went down.

" _Jesse what's happening?" Aubrey asked, Chloe standing to her side._

" _Beca's going to prison, that's what's happening." He answered distractedly, as he kept glancing over his shoulder to his cousin who was being shoved into the back of a police car. "God, she's an idiot."_

" _Hey now, she was sticking up for you." Chloe found herself defending the girl. She watched as Jesse began furrowing his brows before nodding._

" _Guess you're right." He said. "But... she's still an idiot."_

" _What's happening now?" Aubrey questioned, pointing towards the boy's cousin._

" _Not sure. Guess I need to make a phone call," He replied, with a sigh. He reached into his pocket before glancing back at them. "You guys head on back to Barden. I got this." He reassured._

"Thanks for bailing me out." Beca said gratefully, as her and Jesse made their way out of the building.

Shrugging, Jesse glanced over to her, "Well, I didn't."

Dr. Mitchell stood waiting at the end of the path, a glare on his face directed at his daughter.

"Oh my god, why?" The brunette turned to her cousin. "Just why did you call my dad?"

"They were putting you in handcuffs, Bec-"

"Well that doesn't mean you call my dad of all people." Beca argued back, outraged. Sighing, she scurried her way over to her father's car.

"Dad." She tipped her head at him, keeping her eyes downcast.

Shaking his head, he opened to door to the passenger seat. "Get in."

"It's not a big deal-" She tried but was cut off by Dr. Mitchell.

"But it is Bec!" He exclaimed, sitting in the driver's seat. "I get a call in the middle of the night, telling me my only daughter got arrested for destruction of property!"

"Oh my god." Beca mumbled under her breath before sitting up and facing him. "It was a _misunderstanding_! I was protecting Jesse, protecting my friends. Putting myself out there, 'making memories' as you like to say-"

"If you think I'm paying for you to go to L.A. after a stunt like this, then you can think again."

"Are you serious!?" Beca's eyes widened. "Don't you not want to hear what I have to say?"

"Not tonight I don't."

" _Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Jesse asked as they stood outside Baker Hall._

" _Yeah. Just... it's whatever."_

" _Man, I'm so sorry Bec." He said, rubbing his hand on his neck._

 _Beca only shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow Jesse."_

"You guys waited up for me?" Beca questioned to the array of Bellas scattered around her dorm room.

"Of course, we waited up for you!" The redhead to her right piped up, scooting forward to the edge of the bed. Beca felt her heart swell in her chest - not sure if it was from the Bellas waiting for her or rather the redheaded girl staring back at her.

Snapping out of their gaze, Beca found her roommate staring daggers at her. "They've been here for hours. It's a real inconvenience, **Beca**."

And then she shoved her way past.

Beca found her lips twisting into a small smirk as she turned back to her group of misfits. Hooking a thumb over her shoulder, she then grimaced, "My roommate everyone. She's awesome."

"I can see that." Aubrey chimed in. Snapping her hands together, she grabbed the attention of the Bellas. "Now that we're thankful to have Beca back. I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting-"

Beca rolled her eyes as she slumped her way towards her desk chair. She zoned out whatever it was Aubrey was saying, instead deciding to boot up her software.

"Beca, are you even listening?" Aubrey asked. Beca could hear that the blonde was trying to sound casual, but deep inside she was probably murdering her.

"Want the honest answer or no?"

"My dad always said honesty was the best policy." Aubrey piped in.

"Okay," Beca spun around in her chair, "I was listening." She answered.

Obviously, she lied.

"As I was saying," Aubrey glared at her, not fully believing, "The Sockapellas nearly beat us. So, we need to gear up if we wish to reach Finals-"

"Or..." Beca chimed up, "We could try a new approach?"

"Oh, enough with this already!" Aubrey snapped, but Beca was having none of it.

"Wait, just listen. The reason why the sock puppets nearly beat us was because they weren't afraid to be different. That's what we need to do; take risks. Sing new songs."

From the bed, Cynthia Rose shuffled forward, "Beca's right. The Trebles never sing the same song twice."

"The audience love the Trebles!" Beca exclaimed. "Look, I've been working on this-" She faced her setup, "It's an arrangement I've been working on-" Suddenly Beca got a whiff of familiar perfume and glancing to her right, she found Chloe to be standing there.

"I didn't know you were into this." She said, amazed.

"Yeah."

Just as Beca begun playing her arrangement, Aubrey abruptly hit the power off button to the equipment. "You've caused enough distractions tonight Beca. And as the leader, I hold the pitch pipe which means I am in control." She reminded. Turning to face the group, she addressed to them, "From now on, your sole focus is on this group. Not school, not boyfriends or whatever. We are winning this year and I will make sure of it." Pointing towards the door, she strutted her way out, the Bellas quickly following.

That is for one.

"Is there something wrong?" Beca asked, with furrowed brows.

Shaking her head, Chloe smiled. "Nope."

Beca's face twisted into confusion, "Okay..." She trailed off as she made her way towards the closet. Opening it, her eyes flickered across her range of clothes, zoning in on her sweatpants and flannel. Grabbing the items, she closed the door only to find Chloe gazing at her equipment.

"You alright?"

Snapping her head up, Chloe gave a lazy nod, "Yeah." As Beca made her way over, she motioned to her setup. "This is really cool."

"Yeah?" Beca grinned.

"Uh huh." Chloe smiled. "I think my brother used to have one of these." She said, tipping her head at the DJ controller. "He wasn't very good at it." She then confessed before turning to Beca and saying in a low voice, "But don't tell him that."

Chuckling, Beca reached over her to power on the setup. "Hey, why don't you have a go at it?" She suggested, while backing away. "I'm just gonna go shower real quick."

"Maybe I should join you?" Chloe teased without batting an eyelash. Beca only smirked.

"You're more than welcome." Beca found herself teasing back- or was that verging on the line of flirting?

She chose not to question it.

20 minutes later, Beca opened the door to her dorm only to find an engrossed redhead sitting at her desk.

Chloe had Beca's large headphones placed over her ears as she bobbed along to the music.

Beca made her way over to her bed, taking a seat at the edge, an amused smile on her face.

Chloe looked adorable, she thought.

After what felt like hours, Chloe finally noticed her appearance, and nearly jumping off the chair in the process. "Jesus!" She screamed, pulling the headphones off. "How long have you been staring like a creeper."

"Long enough to know that you've figured this out." Beca replied, circling her hand at the laptop screen.

Uncharacteristically, Chloe lowered her gaze, "Well... I'm still learning."

"You're pretty good."

"Really?" Chloe gazed back up, a shy smile on her face. "I'm actually stuck on something." She admitted.

"What is it?"

"Umm..." Turning in the chair, Chloe pointed at the screen, "I've been playing around and learning how to use this, but I'm stuck on what I could do with this song."

Leaning forward, Beca saw that 'Just The Way You Are' was loaded onto one of the decks. Reaching over, she unplugged the headphones before clicking on the spacebar.

As they listened through the song, Beca bobbed her head along to the song, tapping her foot and fingers to the beat.

The out of nowhere, she leaned over, typed a song into the search bar before loading it onto the opposite deck. Nelly's 'Just A Dream' began playing simultaneously over Bruno's vocals.

Chloe's mouth morphed into a beaming grin as she watched the brunette work her magic. And when the chorus came up, she couldn't help but sing along.

When the song came to an end, she turned to face Beca fully, "That was amazing!"

"Thanks, Chloe." Beca grinned, sitting back onto her bed.

Shaking her head, Chloe bounced up from the seat, recklessly throwing herself beside the girl. "No, I mean it!" She cheered, excitedly waving her hands around. "That was so cool! If only we could do that."

"We could." Beca said, sitting up. "If somehow, we could open up Aubrey's eyes to this, we could change the face of acapella histor- wow, that sounded so queerballs." She interrupted herself, getting up from her bed.

"Yeah." Chloe said, half in a daze.

Slouching into the desk chair, she looked at Chloe to find her suddenly grinning manically back.

"What's with that look?"

" _I'm not sure how you actually convinced me to do this." Beca said, lying back against her record shelf. A bottle of beer in her left hand._

" _I've got these super powers-" Chloe replied. And turning to face the girl, she pulled out her puppy dog eyes and pout._

 _Twisting over to stare back, Beca's eyes flickered between the girl's bright blues before she found herself nodding._

" _You got me there."_

"This is so stupid." Beca declared, as the pair sat facing each other on her bed.

"No, it's not." Chloe argued. "It's mandatory for sleepovers."

"I'm still trying to understand how this sleepover happened." Beca deadpanned.

"I mentioned alcohol."

"Fair point." Beca tipped her head before taking a sip of said alcohol in her hand. Feeling some of it dribble onto her chin, she reached her hand up to swipe it away. "So, what now?" She asked, taking another quick sip.

"We talk about boys."

Rolling her eyes, Beca grimaced, "Oh for fucks sake."

"Come on Beca..." Chloe singed in a teasing tone, "There must be some guy out there that you like."

Scrunching her face up, Beca shook her head. "Nope."

She failed to notice the sudden look of excitement on the redhead's face.

"Really?" Chloe teased. "How about Benji?"

"Ew. He's like a little brother."

"Donald."

"Seriously?"

"Okay... How about Luke."

"What? Ew- wait how do you even know Luke?" Beca queried, raising an eyebrow.

"We took a few classes together." Chloe replied, taking a drink. "We also may have dated back in Freshman year." She confessed, a tiny smirk on her face as she watched as the brunette's own face morphed into one of disgust.

"Dude, really?" Beca said. "You could have done so much better than him."

"Really?" Chloe inwardly gleed, shifting ever so subtly so that their knees were touching.

"Yeah. I mean..." Pausing, Beca brought her eyes to the redhead's. "He can't even get my name right. It's _Becky_ this, _Becky_ that. Never Beca."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." Chloe shrugged.

"Can we like... Not talk about my boss."

"He's not really your boss though."

"He kinda is." Beca retorted back. "Anyway. How about we not talk about him."

"If you wish to." Chloe said. Suddenly she started bouncing in place, her beer spilling onto the bedsheet.

"Dude, do you mind?"

"We should play truth or dare!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, we should play it!"

"But... there's only two of us?" Beca tried to question.

"Which makes it only more exciting!" Chloe cheered, her voice beginning to slightly slur. Beca caught this and slyly grinned.

"Why, why. Looks like you're rather tipsy, Miss Beale."

"And so are you, Miss Mitchell."

"Oh, I doubt it."

Smirking, Chloe leaned towards her, whispering into her ear, "How about we change that?" And with that, she scooted up from the bed, grabbing another two beers before connecting her phone up to Beca's speakers.

" _Truth or dare, Beca Mitchell?"_

" _This is so stupid." She slurred out, shaking her head. Reaching out for her beer on the desk, she brought it to her lips. "Truth."_

" _Pussy."_

" _What was that?" Beca said, sitting up straight._

" _I said you're a pussy."_

 _Beca sat with her mouth agape. But after a few moments passed by, a sly smirk slowly crept onto her face and shrugging, she smoothly replied, "Well, you are what you eat."_

"Wait..." Chloe halted in place. "You're-"

"Gay?" Beca finished. "Yeah," She nodded. Setting her drink down, she turned to face Chloe, a now worried look on her features. "That doesn't bother you does it?" She feared.

"No..." Chloe shook her head, "Not at all." Before clarifying, "I'm bi."

They weren't sure if it was the alcohol that was making them be so open tonight, but by god, was it not going to end now.

"So..." Beca perked up, "Truth."

"Oh!" Chloe sat up straight. "First kiss?"

"That's such a cliché question, Beale." Beca teased, "Uhh... It was when I was 16 with this girl called Madeline, I think. Not sure what happened, just remember it ended with us making out after some high school party."

"Ohh, a high school party?" Chloe smirked, "Someone was a little rebel."

"Oh, you know it," Beca winked. "Anyway, your turn."

"Truth-"

"-and you called me a pussy."

"Shut up," Chloe stuck her tongue out at her.

"Okay... When did you lose your virginity?"

"And you called mine a cliché." Chloe piped back, using the girl's words. Beca sent her a mock glare.

"Hmm-" Shifting so that they were sitting side by side, Chloe pretended to think. "When I was 17. It was with my boyfriend at the time, Craig-"

"Craig?" Beca interrupted. "Nice name."

"-yeah, yeah, whatever. But yeah, we both decided we were ready." Chloe finished, taking a sip of her beer before twisting to face Beca.

"Would you ever kiss one of the Bellas?"

Beca's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Would you ever kiss a Bella?" Chloe repeated, her voice wavering slightly from her alcohol state.

Beca gave her an amused smile, "I don't recall saying the word truth."

"I know," Chloe drunk giggled. "I'm just curious."

"Well... sure." Beca said. Seeing Chloe's confused face, she shrugged, "I'd kiss a Bella. I mean, there isn't some kind of code that says you can't."

"Which Bella would you kiss?" Chloe nagged on.

"Fuck, I don't know." Beca sighed, taking a large gulp of her beer.

"Would you kiss me?" Chloe dared to ask, her eyes boring into the side of Beca's.

Opening her mouth to answer, Beca found herself being at a loss for words. "I-"

Chloe's face fell as the silence lasted. She hid it by bringing the bottle to her lips and taking a sip.

"I would."

And cue Chloe's automatic choke response.

She turned her head to hopes of finding Beca's eyes, only to instead watch as the girl stared ahead at her roommate's bed.

"Beca?"

Humming, Beca's eyes didn't leave the TV mounted onto the wall opposite her.

"Truth or dare?"

Pausing for a few moments, Beca tapped her finger along the beer bottle before clearing her throat.

"Dare."

Feeling shuffling at her side, Beca almost flinched as hot air washed over her ear as the words "kiss me," sent shivers down her spine.

The light humming of the music surrounded them, the air thick with tension as Chloe waited in anticipation for the brunette's actions. She wasn't sure what made her ask, but at this point she didn't care.

Beca sat, lost in thoughts.

How did they get here? She wondered.

Sure, she had a nagging feeling that she was developing a crush on the redhead but never in her life did she think she would get to act on it.

And in her hazed state, Beca couldn't find a reason to object.

Plus...

A dare's a dare, am I right?

Chloe took the silence as a sign of rejection. "I- uh..." Awkwardly clearing her throat, she set her bottle to the side. "I should probably get going-" She pointed towards the door.

Scooting forward, she moved her feet to the floor, about to stand only to find a hand to wrap around her from behind, tugging her back.

Chloe found herself beside Beca once again, only this time Beca had her arm around her waist and was leaning in.

Just before their lips met, Chloe smirked.

XxX

 **Eh, I'm not super stoked with this. But here it is anyway, if you somehow liked this, let me know!**

 **Also, I'm thinking about making just one story where I'd upload any one-shots I write with these guys. If you'd like that, just let me know.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Feelings

**Feelings**

Beca shrugged her way into the small studio apartment that she shared with her two best friends, Fat Amy and Chloe. The pair were Beca's former teammates back in Barden as they competed in acapella competitions, and now they were living together after their time in college.

To say life was going terribly, would be an understatement.

Beca was struggling to make a name for herself in the music world.

Chloe was struggling to make it as a vet.

And Amy... well, struggling wasn't really her thing. But being unemployed was.

With all this, Beca was left being the main 'money maker' of the house, which was incredibly stressful for her as she tried to keep them afloat. Chloe also provided with income, as she was working part time at a local café.

Speaking of which, Beca glanced down at her phone. 5:55pm it read, which meant Chloe would soon be home from her shift at the café. Amy wouldn't probably be back until late that night, Beca guessed.

Yawning from the tiring day of work, Beca shuffled the scarf off from around her neck, setting it on the side chair with her bag, before falling onto the small fold out bed she and Chloe shared.

She felt herself dozing off as she laid staring at the ceiling and no sooner had she done that, she felt the bed dip beside her.

Mumbling at the interruption, she turned around to lay on her side in hopes of ignoring the presence beside her.

"Beca..." Chloe cooed into her ear leaning over her. The redhead smiled watching the shorter girl huff. "Come on," She eased, tapping her shoulder, "Wake up or you won't sleep later." She said before pulling back to set her bag beside the bed, slipping her shoes off in the process. She shrugged her jacket off and made her way towards the small kitchen.

"What are we thinking tonight?" She asked to Beca, who was slowly sitting up into a seated position. Glancing over her shoulder, Chloe saw her shrug. "Pizza it is." Chloe said, taking out a few bottles of water. "Catch!" She called over to Beca, throwing one at her.

Beca only registered what she said a second too late as a bottle collided with her stomach. "Ahhh" she groaned, her face expressing that of pain... and betrayal as she stared at Chloe, who was trying to hold back her giggles as she approached the bed.

"You bitch." Beca exclaimed as Chloe shuffled in beside her. Chloe reached over to the armchair, grabbing Beca's messenger bag and taking out the laptop inside. She booted it up, placing it in between them.

She quickly ordered a pizza for them before going onto YouTube to play some music. Specifically, from an artist she recently fell upon; Hayley Kiyoko. 'Feelings' started playing from the Bluetooth speaker Beca owned.

Beca had been messing around on her phone but she tipped her head up once the beginning chords played.

"What's this?" She asked, leaning up to glance at the screen. "Oh, I've heard of her before." She said, "She's pretty good."

"Yeah." Chloe agreed, leaning back to lay against the head rest. "She was on my recommendation list on Spotify." She explained.

Beca found herself concentrating on the song and she couldn't help but let her mind wander to thoughts surrounding the girl sat beside her, their knees touching as they listened to the song. As the brunette bobbed her head along with the beat, she thought about how madly in love with Chloe she was.

But... Chloe could never feel the same. After all, Chloe was as straight as you could be. Or at least, that's what Beca's been telling herself all these years.

You see, Beca had been falling for the redhead ever since she met her. Yeah, there had been the whole Jesse thing that happened in her freshman year but that ended before it could even become super serious.

Jesse _was_ nice, Beca thought.

But... Beca had had this eye-opening revelation that she wasn't as straight as she thought.

Okay, scratch that. She wasn't straight, _period_.

Beca was gay, okay?

She figured it out not long after she a Jesse had become a "thing."

Ugh. She remembers how it felt like she was dating a brother.

Gag.

Thankfully, Jesse had been understanding, leaving them still good friends to this day, only thing is, he moved across the country after graduation.

He apparently has a girlfriend and a cat.

Beca was happy for him.

And as Beca was having this little thought process, Chloe was having the same thing.

You see, Chloe here, also was madly in love with the fun sized brunette who was currently sitting beside her. But to the redhead's knowledge, she assumed Beca had no intention of ever liking her in _that_ way. Chloe knew Beca was gay, the girl coming out to her years ago, but there was no way that Beca was even interested in her.

I mean... she would have made a move by now, right?

But Chloe can admit, she'd been questioning her sexuality in recent months. Having always had a crush on Beca for what seemed like a decade, was like a big clue that she wasn't as straight as she once thought. Now of course she hadn't voiced this to anyone, not even Aubrey, deciding she wished to figure it out herself. But as she sat on that fold out bed beside the girl she loved so very much, she just wished she could grab the girls face and bring her in for a deep kiss.

But she couldn't.

 _Right?_

As the pair battled their own train of thought, they both failed to notice how they were staring directly at one another.

And that they were slowly inching their faces closer.

Damn, Hayley's music was really doing something to them... She really _is_ lesbian Jesus, huh?

Suddenly the pair snapped out of their daze at the same time, both registering their current position.

Yet, neither Beca nor Chloe moved an inch.

They tested the waters to see if either would back out last minute.

"Are you sure?" Beca heard herself questioning as her nose nudged the side of Chloe's.

"God yes." Chloe breathed out, heart racing as she inched her face ever so slightly closer to Beca's.

"I'm gonna kiss you no-" Beca's words were muffled as Chloe's lips bounced onto hers. Their lips unmoving for a few seconds as they relished in each other's touch, before Chloe changed the angle, deepening the kiss.

Beca smirked into the kiss as Chloe pushed her back into the pillows behind, before leaning over her. She felt Chloe's hands go to the base of her neck, playing with the stray baby hairs there. Beca's hands warmed their way around the redhead's waist pulling her in, so that she was completely on top of her.

And it was only when the song came to an end that the kiss did as well. Beca being the one to pull back, her eyes still closed and a smile on her face.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

Chloe mirrored the smile as they both opened their eyes to gaze at one another. And just before Chloe could even speak, Fat Amy bounced in through the door with a pizza in hand.

"Oi pitches, thanks for the piz-" She paused as her eyes fell on her two friends' current position. Shock was evident on her face before a beaming grin crept up.

"CR owes me 30 bucks."


	3. Smoke Clears

**Smoke Clears**

" _You and I, against the world"_

 _That's what you told me_

You remember feeling rather excited for this night.

Your long-time friend, Aubrey, sent you the invitation to a 'Back 2 School' party, and you felt yourself become giddy inside.

Even at your 27-year-old self, you still felt butterflies thinking about _her_.

Beca Mitchell.

Your first thought was, 'that can't be her.'

You thought your eyes were deceiving you as they landed on her figure, leaning against the bar with a beer in hand.

She looked... _drained_.

Her eyes then fell on you and you felt yourself gasp.

Her once, full of life stormy blues were dull, and red-rimmed with dark undertones. And as she reached up to take a swig from her drink, you watched as her hand shook.

You felt yourself taking slow steps towards her.

You remembered hearing about all the news surrounding, _"DJ Mitchell,"_ and you chose to ignore it. Knowing _(hoping)_ that none of it was true.

You knew Beca.

 _Or so you thought._

The Beca you knew, didn't drink excessively while partying every night.

The Beca you knew didn't smoke pot on the regular and god knows what else.

The Beca you knew, back in your late teens, didn't smoke _period_.

Your eyes caught with hers, and you felt tears brimming at the edge of your own and before you knew it, you had wrapped your arms around her, pulling her in tight.

You think a breathy, "Beca," came from you, but you can't be sure. You just remember pulling back to see that lopsided grin on her face that you always loved.

The Beca you knew, wasn't as pale as a ghost.

The Beca you knew, was full of life and ready to fight.

The Beca you once knew wasn't standing in front of you.

DJ Mitchell was the person facing you. Not _Beca_.

"What happened to you?" You found yourself asking later that night as you and the DJ sensation were on the back-patio steps of the building. She had a cigarette in her hand.

"What sort of question is that?" Beca had fired back.

"Becs." You threw out the old nickname, catching her attention. When she faced you, you watched as her features changed before landing on one of deep remorse.

"Chlo..." She paused, staring down at the cigarette. "I don't know." She answered, honestly. Throwing the cigarette away, she slumped back onto the steps. "I think I've lost myself." She admitted, and you felt your heart aching for her. And reaching out, you rubbed soothing circles onto her back.

Then suddenly you felt yourself stiffen as she said in a quiet tone.

" _You left."_

You couldn't bring yourself to look her in the eye.

"Y-you left out of nowhere- and I started making a name for myself but you left and I..."

"I'm sorry," You remember cutting her off before she rambled on. "I'm so sorry, Becs." You felt tears forming in your eyes and you tried to push them aside. "I didn't mean to leave but- but..."

"But what?" Beca interrupted, staring you down. "Why did you leave me Chloe?" She then asked, sounding tired.

Had this been any other person, you would have made up a lie.

But this was _Beca_.

So, you decided to tell her the truth.

"Chris... Chris died." You said to her. As much as it hurt to say it, you had to. Beca deserved to know why you left.

As you glanced at her, you found her staring back with a blank expression.

"You never heard?" You asked. Beca shook her head. "N-no..." She replied. She glanced down, "Chloe, I didn't know. No one... No one told me."

"Well he did. Overseas. Mom called me and asked if I could fly back home for the funeral. And once I was home, I couldn't bring myself to come back, so I stayed." You explained.

It was really tough on your family. Chris had been 24 when he'd been shot fighting overseas in Afghanistan. The army he served had sent his body back over to your home state for the funeral.

You couldn't bring yourself to tell Beca.

You're not sure why.

Maybe it was because she was living the high life as an upcoming DJ superstar and you didn't want to be a downer.

But who knows...?

You watched Beca lean her head onto her hands.

"I thought you hated me." She said after a few moments. "I thought I did something wrong to upset you and that's why you left." She admitted. "And then I was making a name for myself and earning so much money that I started to just drink to forget about you."

It was a stab to the heart, hearing her say those words. You never wanted her to feel that way. You never hated her. And you never would.

You wonder if you had just told her why you left, would she have ended up like this?

"Oh my god..." She sighed, her hands falling to rest on her lap. "Oh my **god**." She repeated sounding slightly panicked, she reached out for the bottle beside her- her hands shaking in the process.

But before she could take hold of it, you grasped her hand in yours.

Beca's eyes shot up to you, tired and drained looking.

"Chloe..." Her eyes began to well up. "I don't like the way I'm living." She said, her eyes falling to your joined hands. "I'm scared." Her lips were trembling.

Seeing her like that caused your own tears to flow. Holding onto her hand tightly, you squeezed. "Becs, we're gonna get you through this, okay?"

"We?"

"Yes," You nodded. " _We_. I'm not going anywhere again." You said, a soft smile on your face.

Beca nodded.

"You and I?"

Pulling her into a hug, you pressed a kiss into the crook of her neck.

"Against the world..."

 _And I know you meant it_

 _Holding my hand so tight_


	4. Can't Get You Off My Mind

**Can't Get You Off My Mind**

It had only been 3 months.

Only 3 months and she was drained.

Touring around the world was much harder than one would think.

And now on her way to Japan, _as nice as it was to have a private jet_ , Beca just wished to go home. Worst of all she couldn't seem to get _her_ off her mind.

Chloe Beale.

The girl that stole Beca Mitchell's heart way back in her freshman year of college.

Chloe _fucking_ Beale.

The girl with bright red hair and dazzling blue eyes who was just too nice for her own fucking good. The girl who barely knew what 'personal boundaries' meant and would burst into someone's shower just to hear them sing.

That someone being _Beca Mitchell_.

So, here Beca was, sitting in her _private jet_ , her team surrounding her, as her eyes were glued to the screen in front of her.

Chloe's smile sat opposite her as she stared at the Instagram post.

 _God_ , Beca missed her.

Slamming the laptop shut, Beca slouched back into the cushioned seat and closed her eyes. Suddenly a rhythm began to play in her head and as she bobbed her head along to it, she found herself humming lyrics to it.

Snapping her eyes open, Beca grabbed hold of her laptop, loading it up and going onto her music software.

"I can't seem to get you off my mind..." She sang softly as she layered down a rough draft of the chords, before adding in a drum beat.

A little while later, the brunette's eyes drifted towards the time. Biting her lip, she clicked onto Instagram once again, and her gaze fell back on Chloe.

She ran a hand through her dark hair and sighed.

"Theo?" She called out to the man stood at the front of the jet, talking to an assistant. "How long would it take to get to New York?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"What?" The man's eyebrow rose as he made his way to her. "That's like 2 hours away, Beca." He explained, sitting in the chair opposite her.

"2 hours." She said aloud.

"You're not thinking about going there, are you?" He asked. "You do realize you have a show scheduled? Going to New York would only delay that-"

"I need to go to New York." Beca interrupted, closing her laptop. "It's important."

"This set is important." Theo reminded, standing to stare down at her.

"I know..." Beca said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "But I... I just need to get to New York."

l-l-l

Tapping on the steering wheel, Beca chewed nervously on her bottom lip. How she managed to convince Theo to let her come here, was beyond her.

She won't lie, she hated that she had to postpone the show but... she just needed to do this.

She needed to see _her_.

And you'd think after flying 2 hours to reach New York, Beca would have at least some kind of plan. But nope.

I mean, Jesus _fucking_ Christ it had only been 4 months since the USO tour ended. And on the last day of that Chloe was seen locking lips with that army guy. _Seattle_ or something.

Beca didn't even know if she was _with_ him.

After the tour ended, her and the Bellas all went their separate ways. Don't get her wrong, they still stay in touch via the Bellas group chat. But I think they all would agree it's been too long since they last saw each other.

"Oh, my god..." Beca complained, waving a hand towards the traffic she was trapped in. "Fucking move!"

Sighing, she laid her head in her hands. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, and her breathing become laboured.

 _She didn't know what she was even doing._

Pulling her hands away, she saw the cars ahead begin to move and taking a deep breath, she moved her car along.

Her team had offered to drive her, but Beca had declined thinking the time alone would help set her mind straight on what she was about to do.

Suddenly her phone began to ring, and glancing down, she saw the word's 'Theo' light up. Declining it she continued to drive.

The phone rang a second time, and this time in an annoyed huff, she lifted it without glancing down.

"What is it Theo!"

" _Beca?"_ Came from the other side... and most definitely not _Theo_.

Beca's face paled.

"C-Chloe?"

" _Why'd you think I was Theo, isn't he with you right now?"_

"Uhh..." Beca didn't know how to respond, "He was just... you know..."

" _Right..."_ Chloe trailed off before clearing her throat. _"Well, I was just calling to see how things are going for you."_

"Things are..." Glancing out to the side, Beca nodded, "Things are fine, I guess."

" _You guess?!"_ Chloe exclaimed, with a little giggle, _"You're touring the world Beca!"_ She almost screamed, bringing a smile to Beca's face.

"Yikes, am I right?" Beca grinned, feeling a little more at ease.

" _US, UK, France, Italy and now it's Japan, right?"_

"Yeah, it's crazy, Chlo..." Beca said. "I'm in a new country every couple of weeks, and almost every day I have a new show... It's..."

" _Everything you've ever dreamt off?"_ Chloe suggested.

"I-uh..." Turning the corner of the street, Beca's eyes fell upon the apartment building in which Chloe lived in. "I don't know."

" _You don't know?"_

"Yeah, I mean... Ugh... I just..." Parking outside the building, Beca sighed. "Are you home?" She suddenly asked.

Being caught off guard, Chloe slightly stumbled over her words, _"Uh, yeah... Why?"_

"No reason, just asking."

After a few moments Chloe then spoke up, her voice slightly lower.

" _So, I know you're away on tour and aren't going to be back until like 3 months, but I actually need to tell you something."_ She said, causing Beca's heartbeat to speed up again.

"Is that right?" She managed to ask.

" _Yeah..."_ Chloe breathed out. _"I'm not too sure where to start."_

"From the beginning, maybe."

" _Okay, smartass..."_ Chloe giggled, but it quickly faded as she turned serious again. _"Okay, um..."_

Beca turned the ignition off in the car, leaving her in silence.

" _So, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a super long time, like... way back in college-"_

Opening the door, Beca slowly got out before slamming it shut.

" _What was that?"_ Chloe suddenly asked.

"What was what?"

" _That noise."_

"Oh... That... uh, nothing.." Beca tried to play it off. "Anyway, continue what you were saying," She said, making her way towards the main door of the apartment building.

" _You know what? It's nothing, don't worry about it..."_

"No, no!" Beca exclaimed, heading towards the stairway, "Continue, I want to know."

" _You sure?"_

"Totes." Beca cringed at the use of the word. _Damn you Chloe Beale._

She heard Chloe let out a short laugh at it, so she guesses that made up for it.

" _Okay, I'm not even going to dwell on it anymore,"_ Chloe said, before sighing, _"I love you."_

Beca paused half way up the stairs.

"W-wha-"

" _I'm in love with you Beca."_ Chloe continued. _"I've been in love with you for years and_ _ **oh my god**_ _, I can't live any longer without telling you and that's why I called you even though it's 1am here and god knows what time it is for you and-"_

With the phone still to her ear, Beca picked up the pace, running up the flight of stairs, her feet going at lightning speed. Reaching the top, her eyes flickered across each of the doors, trying remember which one Chloe said was hers.

" _I know you may not like me back and if you don't, then please... pretend like this never happened, but_ _ **fuck**_ _Beca, I love you so much-"_ Chloe paused at that moment. And when she spoke again, she sounded slightly out of breath, _"Sorry, there's someone at the door, I'll be right bac-"_

Chloe found herself pausing again... and this time, Beca was there to see it.

Stood facing the redhead, was the brunette herself (all in her 5ft glory) out of breath from running up the stairs and her phone still held at the ear.

"Becs... what... how..." Chloe stuttered out, her phone falling from her grasp.

"You love me." Is all Beca was able to say before taking a step forward and pressing her lips to Chloe's.

Chloe stumbled back in shock from the kiss, her eyes wide open, but after a moment, she realized that Beca _**fucking**_ Mitchell was kissing _her_ and began to kiss back. Her hands grabbed hold of Beca's dragging her into the room.

Beca used her foot to close the door behind after remembering it was still open and once she did, she felt herself be shoved up against it. Her lips detached from Chloe's for a split second but not for long as the redhead found them again.

Beca winded her arms around Chloe's waist pulling her closer. And after a few more moments, the kiss came to an end, their forehead's resting against each other.

"You love me?" Beca asked, a smile forming on her face.

"I do." Chloe beamed, nuzzling the brunette's nose. "But I'm hoping by that kiss, it means it's reciprocated?"

"Oh, fucking yes, it does." Beca said, before leaning in to capture Chloe's lips again.


End file.
